1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a copper organic metal, a method for preparing a copper organic metal, and a copper paste.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copper has a specific resistance value similar to that of silver, but the material costs thereof are much less than silver, such that copper is currently used for electric wiring of most electronic components.
In the case of forming a copper paste using a copper powder, the copper powder is naturally oxidized or oxidized at the time of heat treatment during a sintering process, or the like, such that conductivity thereof is deteriorated.
Meanwhile, a technology of forming a paste using a nano-sized copper particle and forming a conductive pattern using the paste has been suggested.
As an example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology in which a paste including nano-sized copper particles is sintered at about 350° C. to form a copper metal wiring.
In general, as a sintering temperature increases, oxidation of a metal is intensified, such that conductivity is reduced.
In order to overcome the reduction in conductivity at the time of the high sintering process as described above, Patent Document 2 discloses a technology of coating a surface of the copper particle with silver so as to lower the sintering temperature of the copper particle. However, additional preparing processes of coating silver are added, and material costs are increased.
In addition, in the case of forming the paste made of nano-sized metals of the related art, only a non-polar solution may be used. Other materials such as a binder, or the like, inserted in the process of forming the conductive pattern using the paste are soluble in a polar solvent. Therefore, since the paste including the nano-sized metal of the related art has a limitation in using of the solvent, the degree of freedom in designing of the paste composition is low in view of viscosity control, improvement in dispersibility, or the like of the paste composition.